


Green Gardens

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Soap Opera AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: Two actors, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns on a soap opera get told that their characters are going to be put together on screen on one night that changed both their lives forever.





	Green Gardens

**_“AND CUT!”_ **

The director yelled, and the bell signaled meaning another ending to yet another long work day. Dean’s last scene was a bed one, but he didn't mind. The stagehands handed him his robe then he smiled as the director gave him a thumbs up, “Great scene, Dean. I'll see you tomorrow, 7am, bright and early, right?” Dean nodded, a sly smile splayed on his face as he looked back at one of his favorite directors, Hank Williams. He touched his shoulder softly then started to walk away, but not before Hank bit his lip at him, and mouthed that he would see Dean later on tonight.

Dean walked backwards, waving at Hank before walking out towards his dressing room. To say Dean Ambrose had a good life would be an understatement. At the very young age of 25 he got a role on the hit soap opera, “Green Gardens,” after struggling to get on the scene for many years. He played  the role of a young gay man named Austin Lachlan, who was a young runaway, coming back to Green Gardens just to stir up drama. So far, Dean’s character was loved big on social media, Austin had a crazy “cult” following, He was universally loved for being gay and playing a bad boy, a lot of his fans “shipped” him with a lot of the straight males on the show. Dean didn't really understand what being shipped honestly meant but he loved all his fans, even the young girls who wanted to marry him despite Dean being gay himself. 

He immediately took out his phone to text Hank. No, it wasn't the best idea to be fucking his director but Dean had needs and since he wasn't completely out yet to his fans or anyone for that matter, Dean had to deal with what was accessible to him. Hank, adored Dean and Dean... liked his hard dick.  He didn't want a commitment and for Dean that was perfect. He smirked and texted him that he better bring strawberries this time when…

**BOOM!**

Dean fell straight down on his ass. He looked up to see what happened when he realized… he ran right into a wall. Great. “Hey, Ambrose, you okay?” Dean turned his head at the deep, brooding voice and saw the one guy he hasn't seen all day or week for that matter. 

_ Roman Reigns. _

If there was a list of ideal men and what Dean wanted in one, Roman would definitely be at the top of that list. He was tall, handsome, educated, right out of Carnegie Mellon University, and the worst part of all, he was an all around sweet and humble guy. He played Brian Valentine, the son of Richard Valentine, a rich oil tycoon. Some people online actually shipped their characters together but it was all just fandom stuff, Dean really needed to stay off Twitter and Tumblr.

In reality, Roman was a friend, a very  _ straight _ friend. He was one of the very few people who were sweet to Dean when he first came on. He helped him run lines and somewhere between late night coffee runs and laughing about bad Netflix movies… a friendship was formed. 

Roman came over and slowly he helped Dean to his feet, and Dean smiled, touching his chest gently. “Thank you, Superman.” He said, pulling away, “I was texting and I forgot that walls exist so naturally I bump into one.” 

“Ha, sounds like you,” Roman pushed some of Dean's blond hair back, making the young actor blush softly, “What are you up to tonight? Do you want to hang out? I could use a drink and some hot wings.” 

“As much fun as eating empty carbs and sugars with you sounds, Mister Reigns, I am busy tonight. Hank is coming over and you know when he comes over he truly…  _ cums _ over.” 

“Ew, that's too much information,” Roman laughed, “Okay, well I guess I'll go home to my girl, cuddle up and watch a movie. I'll see you later Ambrose, try and have a good and  _ safe _ … night.” 

“Ha, not too safe I hope,” Dean winked at him, and the two parted ways. They both were set on doing something with their one night off but as soon they walked away, both of their phones went off. They stopped mid way, and looked down at the message sent from their producer, Hunter. 

**Hunter: I need you two in my office, 5 minutes.**

Both Dean and Roman looked over at each other after reading the text. Their bodies slowly gravitated towards each other once more, brown eyes finding blue as they wordlessly thought the same thing. 

“Did.. you get the exact same text I did just now?” Dean asked, as he stared at his friend.

“Um yeah, I did. It's from the big boss. He wants to see us in his office. Fuck…. I wonder if we're in trouble?” Roman asked, looking around worried. 

“In trouble?” Dean laughed at him, “What could you possibly be in trouble for Reigns? Being so sweet to the crew? Being a good person?” 

“Don't make fun,” Roman smirked, Dean always knew how to put a smile on his face. “I'm just worried okay?”

“Fine, you be worried, I'll be anxiety, that way we can double team this and think the worst ahead of time.” Dean pushed him playfully. 

He rolled his eyes at Dean’s sarcasm, “You're lucky you're cute,” Roman told him, before he began to walk away. 

Dean did his best to ignore Roman's comment, he said stuff like that all the time. So he knew it didn't mean anything now. Roman was the only straight guy Dean knew that was so comfortable with his sexuality. It was refreshing, and made Dean happy to call him friend. He caught up to him and they began to walk together, side by side, talking comfortably about their scenes today. 

Once they reached their destination, they both looked at each other. Roman blew out a breath and Dean sighed before he followed Roman in. “Gentlemen, hello. Sorry to interrupt any possible plans you have had for tonight, in fact, we were gonna tell you two this earlier but I was in a meeting and we had to wait for Dean to finish filming. Why don't you two take a seat?” 

Dean was the first to sit down, then Roman followed. The blue eyed boy saw his hands shaking a bit. Fuck.Roman was really scared. Dean wondered where that anxiety came from? He'd have to ask Roman later.  

“So, Bossman, tell us, why were we summoned? Not to be rude or anything but I do have a hot date in like an hour.” of course, Dean would be the one to tell his boss he had a date, Roman thought. Of course.

“Well, I'll try not to take up a lot of your time then, Ambrose.” Hunter actually laughed, he thought Dean was funny. Then again a lot of the crew thought Dean was funny. Roman did too. “What I'm here to tell you both is exciting news. You're both gonna get new scripts delivered to you in three days because... we here at Green Gardens have decided to create a  _ new _ romance pairing, that consists of Dean, your character Austin and Roman your character… Brian.”

The air in the room suddenly got so thin both Dean and Roman felt like they couldn't breathe. Hunter looked at both of them, with an excited gleam on his face. He was more excited then both Dean and Roman combined. “Look, boys, I know this is a shocker but to the fans of the show, they really want to see bad boy Austin fall in love and they really want more substance from Brian’s character. I made an executive decision that I think will do you both some good in the long run.”

“But…” Roman finally decided to speak out, which was odd because he was mostly quiet to being with. “Brian is straight. How are we gonna move him in the direction of Dean’s character?”

“I'm glad you asked, Roman. The good news is that we never completely expressed Brian’s sexuality so it's up in the air. He's dated women yes, but here's what we're thinking... After an bad accident on the road, Brian gets saved by registered nurse Austin, who takes care of him, brings him back to life in a far off cabin. You two grow close, and the relationship takes off from there. It's soft, sensual and exactly the resurgence our show needs right now.”

Roman listened but he said nothing in return. He stared blankly while both Hunter and Dean watched on. “Listen, Roman if the idea of this makes you uncomfortable, we can go another way. Sami Zayn might be interested if you really don't want to do it… I won't force it on you.” 

As Roman was contemplating, he looked over at Dean who had his head down, playing with his fingertips. It was the first time since Roman met him that he saw Dean be uncomfortable around him. He was a free spirit, kind to everyone, always in for a good laugh. Seeing him sitting there, uncomfortable like Roman had hurt his feelings actually did something to Roman. He didn't want him to think he hated the idea, it was all just new to him and a bit scary.  “I'll do it,” Roman finally said, Hunter was so happy, but Dean was anything but. 

“Great, Dean… are you in?” Dean didn't answer, but he did nod. “Perfect. Your scripts will be sent to you soon, until then, enjoy your night boys.” 

As soon as Hunter dismissed them Dean got up and left quickly. Roman sighed, then followed along, running after him before Dean got a chance to leave the lot. “Dean! Wait!” he screamed, grabbing onto his arm to turn him around. Dean was quick, he pushed him away, making Roman stumble.

“Homophobic jerks aren't allowed to touch me.” Dean said before he started to walk away. 

“Dean, come on, you know I'm not homophobic. Please stop!” Dean stopped when he asked but his back was still turned towards his friend. “I got scared, it wasn't about playing a gay man. I just.. I never did it before and I'm fucking scared okay? What if I do it wrong or say the wrong thing? I don't want to fuck it up. I'm an actor, I can do a lot. I just don't know where to start. Please, don't be mad at me.” 

“I'm not mad Roman,” Dean said as he finally turned his head to stare into brown eyes, “I get that you're scared so I'm not mad… I'm just… disappointed.” At that moment, Dean got another text, they both heard the familiar Iphone sound go off. He checked it then sighed before putting it back in his pocket, “I have to go. Hank is waiting,” he looked down, “Goodnight.” even though Dean was hurt by Roman's reaction to his character going gay, he still kind of understood what he was going through. Besides, he was his friend and Roman admitted fucking up. So that was admirable, for a straight guy. 

“Goodnight…” Roman replied back softly. 

Dean nodded, then began to walk away but not before Roman grabbed at his arm gently. Dean was stopped, and softly pulled towards Roman. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and placed the blond’s around his shoulders. “Roman..” Dean was almost breathless, “Wh-what are we doing?” 

“Practicing,” Roman whispered, before pulling away. “Have a goodnight, Dean,” he softly said to him, winking right before he walked… off the set. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good news is I'm back. I'm am actively seeking out therapy and on a road to my own happiness. That being said... NEW FIC ALERT.
> 
> I have to thank Michelle for the idea it was hers. 
> 
> Also my frand Yadira, for helping the cause!
> 
> Now I need your help, would you guys rather this be a chapter by chapter book, or in a series form like Earn Me and That Dangerous Guy? 
> 
> Let me know! -Melle


End file.
